Songs of A Guitarist
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: Harry puts Sirius' gift to good use one night and is fortunate enough to be overheard by our beloved redhead. Story starts from sometime in the middle of Harry's fifth year, H/G and I might imply some R/Hr later.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy for You

_He was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach his destination at last…the black door swung open fro him as usual, and here he was in the circular room with its many doors…_

_ Straight across the stone floor and through the second door…patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, he must hurry…_

_ He jogged the last two feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others…_

_ Once again he was in a cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres…his heart was beating very fast now…he was going to get there this time…when he reached the number ninety-seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between the two rows…_

(Copied from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix – J.K. Rowling)

A snore reverberated around the room and woke Harry up from his dream. He looked for the source of the noise and saw his best friend snoring like there's no tomorrow. 'Damn you Ron, I was so close…' His scar was burning like mad. His body felt like it was on fire. The shirt that he's wearing is sticking to him like a second skin due to his sweat, cold sweat.

Needing some fresh air, Harry tiptoes ever so quietly across his dorm room and reached for the door. Turning the door knob slowly, he opened it to reveal a small gap for him to walk through. Harry was preparing himself to go through the small gap when a gust of wind from outside opened it a little wider with a loud swoosh, and creak from the door.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Harry froze. Ron had woken up. Excuses ranging from plausible to impossible swirled around his head, what should he tell his friend? A lie was already on the tip of his tongue when Ron slumped back on his bed and snores were heard a few seconds later. Harry sighed with relief and hurriedly made his way down.

Heading over to his usual seat which was the one by the fire, he sat down unceremoniously and tucked his right knee under his chin. The fire was dying out and its heat was not enough to warm up the Common Room, not that Harry minded being in the dark and cold. The cold air upon his skin was welcomed by Harry for it woke him up enough to sort out his thoughts.

Harry growled in pain, his scar was hurting him, at least, hurting him more so than usual, and that only meant one thing. Voldemort was experiencing some strong emotions. Either he was extremely angry or very, very happy. Harry hoped that it was the former rather than the latter, but whichever it is, does it concern him and that place he was just dreaming about?

He slammed his first on the arms of the armchair from annoyance. He winced in pain. It was the hand with the sore cut, it said, "I must not tell lies." Umbridge's detentions were inhumane, and he's planning on doing something about that, at least, until after he's figured out what his stupid dream was about. Ruffling his hair in frustration, Harry reached inside his short for his necklace. It was always hidden under his shirt so neither Ron nor Hermione can see it, therefore, now knowing about it. Only Sirius does for it was him who gave it as a Christmas present.

He studied the pendant for a moment before pressing it on his lips. He could taste the saltiness of his sweat, mingled with the taste of metal. The small pendant grew and grew until it was the same size as a real guitar. Of course, it was a real guitar, disguised as a necklace pendant so that it's easier to carry around. Sirius said that his father, James, always wanted to learn how to play the guitar but never got round to do it. He said that his father was planning on teaching him when he received his Hogwarts letter, but he never got round to do that either.

'Bloody Voldemort…' Harry thought as he positioned the guitar between his arm and lap, he strummed a cord, and the sound reverberating from it was comforting. It instantaneously calmed him down so he decided to play a song. 'But I don't know any songs to play…' Harry thought. He looked around the room helplessly, there were knitted hats everywhere that Hermione had made and underneath one hat, was a piece of parchment. Curiosity got the better of him as he reached for it and read what was written on it.

The handwriting was small and feminine, it was written with green ink and in the format of a song. 'Crazy for You by GMW' Harry read, 'Swaying room as the music starts…' he scanned further down the parchment, 'I'm crazy for you touch me once and you know it's true…' Harry raised his eyebrows at this. 'Crazy for You' It sounded like some kind of love song, some girl probably made this to the guy she fancies, 'I wonder who that guy is…' Something strange swelled inside Harry, he felt like he needed to play this song. If he didn't, he'll probably make the worst mistake of his life. Placing the parchment in front of him, he positioned his guitar more securely on his lap and started playing.

_"Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_ Two by two their bodies become one."_ Harry sang the song - even if he hadn't heard it before – it just came to him naturally, like it was second nature to him.

_"I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say is that…"_ with every word and note that Harry sang, and with every chord he played, he sank deeper into the song. He forgot where he was and what time it was, he sang louder and louder until his voice filled the whole Common Room, he didn't care if people heard him, this song was great and he wanted everyone to know that he liked it. He felt that somehow, if he didn't show approval of this song, something bad might happen.

He never noticed the lone figure sitting on the girls' staircase. As she swayed with the music, her mouth was moving silently but no words were coming out, she was afraid that Harry might notice her. A flash of red hair was seen as the moonlight entered through the window, but it was quickly gone as the clouds covered it again.

_ "I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you"_

Harry's mind whirled a mile a minute, why is his heart beating that fast when he is singing this song? And why is an image of Ginny popping into his mind while he sings? He visibly shook his head as he resumed his singing.

_"Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_"Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we too are standing still in time_

_"If you read my mind, you'll see I'm crazy for you…"_

An image of Ginny appeared into his mind, she was laughing at a joke that one of the twins told. They were in the Common Room, working on some kind of homework seeing as she was holding a quill and a green inkbottle was in front of her.

Harry remembered that time, it was yesterday afternoon and Hermione, Ron and he were also doing their homework. Well, Hermione was done with it so she was studying and Ron was looking longingly at his siblings, wishing that he could be having fun with them instead of studying. Harry wondered how that memory surfaced into his thoughts; maybe it was because of the joke the twins were telling, they were impersonating Umbridge and they did it good.

Harry took a breath and sang the chorus again.

_"Touch me once and you'll know its true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new you'll feel it in my kiss_

_You'll feel it in my kiss because I'm crazy for you…_

_"Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you…_

_Crazy for you…_

_Crazy for you…" _

*~*^*~*

Ginny sat bolt upright. Her dad! He was in the Chamber, Riddle was using the Cruciatus curse on him and all that she could was just watch. Ginny felt her sweat mix with her tears; she threw the blanket off her and tucked her knees under her chin. She was worried about her dad, being in hospital and suffering under that vile venom. What if…? Ginny shook her head to clear it of those kinds of thoughts.

The sound of a guitar playing drifted into Ginny's ears and she raised her head. 'Why can I hear a guitar playing?' she thought. She briefly wondered if she was going crazy but she pushed that idea away and made her way across the room. She cast the Silencing Charm on the door before she opened it, afraid that it may wake up her dorm mates. Years of living with the twins showed her to never open a door at night without a Silencing Charm on it.

Making her way as quiet as she can down the stairs, she peered into the Common Room and saw a mop of black hair sitting on the sofa by the fireplace. She quickly recognized the boy as Harry and wondered what he was doing up at this time of night. 'And I didn't know he can play the guitar, well, I never knew he had a guitar.' she wondered asking him what he was doing up but she reckoned he wouldn't want to be disturbed right now, and he'll probably ask what she was doing up too. Instead, she settled herself on the stairs and listened to the song Harry was playing.

She gasped as she listened to the song. She knew that song very well, in fact she made that song! 'How did Harry get a hold of it?' Ginny wondered as she swayed with the music. She replayed her day and remembered that she was writing that song when the twins told her a joke. After writing the song, Ginny went straight to bed when Fred and George started teasing her about what she was writing. They had most likely taken it and hid it in the Common Room, 'Those bloody twins. I'm going to kill them…'

_ "It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true_

_I'm crazy, crazy for you_

_It's all brand new and you know it's true_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for you_

_Crazy for you baby…"_

Harry sang, still oblivious to Ginny watching him intently at the foot of the girls' staircase.

_"Crazy for you…crazy for you baby, crazy for you…"_ Harry stopped playing his guitar, clear that he had stopped singing and said quietly to the room, "Crazy for you…"

Ginny knew that the song was finished so she quickly crept back up the stairs before Harry notices that she had been watching him. She was thankful that her Silencing Charm was still working on the door and entered her room. The sky was starting to light up; maybe she could catch a few more minutes of sleep before she could get ready for the day's lessons. She lifted her blanket and slid inside her bed, a small satisfied smile was plastered to her face as she drifted to sleep. Her dreams were filled of herself and Harry, playing songs endlessly to each other…

*~*^*~*

Harry finished the song, "Crazy for you…" he lifted his head up and leaned back into the armchair. He could see the sun rising outside and he had trouble stifling a yawn. 'I guess that song took longer to play than I thought.' Harry mused as he tapped his guitar with his wand to shrink it back to a necklace, he then pocketed the song for future use...the song kind of grew on him.

As he trudged back up the boys' staircase to slowly get ready for the day's lessons, Harry couldn't help but wonder who this GMW is. Her – at least, he thinks it's a 'her' – song was great and Harry couldn't help but think that he has seen her handwriting before. He needed to find her and say that her song was fantastic, maybe they could make some songs together, depending who that 'she' is. He doubted that it was anyone from his year, he was familiar with all of their handwriting and they didn't match the author of the song's writing.

Opening the door loudly, Harry made his was straight for the bathroom and freshened up. He ignored the worried glance from a groggy-looking Ron, who got woken up by the door opening, and the other confused looks from the other boys. He was way too deep in his thoughts to acknowledge anyone, plus he didn't get that much sleep last night.

**A/N: There, I hope you enjoyed it. I feel happy that I finished the first chapter. Song 'Crazy for You' is by MYMP.**

** I'm out,**

**babedarlingpotter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Song by MYMP again. Second chapter, as you might've guessed. Hope you like. This scene is after the DoM incident and Harry is a tad disappointed after finding out that Sirius will not become a ghost.**

Tell Me Where It Hurts

Saying that Harry was disappointment was an understatement. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up; he knew for sure that Sirius wouldn't take the coward's way to death. No, he'll never become a ghost, he'll move on and he can be with James and Lily again. Thinking about Sirius meeting his parents made jealousy well up inside of him. It's not fair! How can he – their son – not meet them at all? How can they do this to him? Leaving him alone with the Wizarding World's troubles. He just can't do it alone.

As he made his way back up to Gryffindor Tower, the painful truth of Sirius' death finally sunk in. He will never be able to help Harry again, he'll have no one else to talk to, to laugh with or even argue with. Sometimes, it felt like Harry was the adult, Sirius can act like a kid, running around the place drunk and doing the conga and Harry would make hi sit down and sleep. They needed each other. They had more than a godfather-godson relationship - they were like brothers. They shared a connection that not even Ron or Remus can continue. Sirius was like a father, friend and brother all rolled into one.

Sirius is gone for good. Harry'll never hear his bark like laugh again, or feel his warm arms envelope him in a hug. And it's his entire fault. HIS FAULT. He shouldn't have acted on his own accord, he should've trusted Snape and waited for confirmation that he wasn't in the Department of Mysteries. Harry sped up his walk; he could still hear the knives and forks scraping against the plates, the chatter of children as they tell their friends about their plans for the summer. Harry felt disgusted by it. Who could celebrate when, Sirius, his godfather, the _only_ father figure he had known, just died?

Finally, the noise from the Great Hall ceased and Harry reached the Fat Lady's portrait after a few flights of stairs later. After saying the password, Harry entered the Common Room – and, not bothering to check if anyone else was inside – picked up the nearest breakable thing. He threw the vase across the room, blinded by sorrow and anger. He heard it smash on the opposite wall and the little bits and pieces fell on the floor with a silent twinkle.

Emotions filled Harry as he threw again and again across the room the wooden chair, the small table, another vase and a portrait of the Lake. There were so many emotions that he couldn't name them all, but he was sure that he could feel anger, disappointment, guilt, and perhaps loneliness? "Aargh! How could he leave me like this? Why now? Not now, please…not now…not now…" Harry leaned back on the wall; he tucked his knees under his shin, placed his hands on his face and cried.

He cried for Sirius, he cried for his parents, he cried for everyone who had someone die under Voldemort's wrath, he cried for his lost childhood, he cried for ruining everyone's lives and lastly, he cried for what is to come. Why does it have to be him? "Damn Voldemort and that prophecy," he whispered. Suddenly, Harry felt someone sit down next to him and hugged him. He looked up and saw Ginny Weasley sitting next to him. She was crying too.

A grateful smile danced across Harry's lips and somehow, he felt somewhat happier when Ginny smiled back at him. So they sat like that for quite a while, drawing comfort from each other and crying their hearts out. Then, Ginny asked, "Harry, why were you crying? I've never seen you cry before."

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied.

"Is it about Sirius?" Harry nodded as more tears escaped from him. Ginny began rubbing is back; it seemed to comfort him somewhat so that his shoulders had stopped shaking. Then, out of the blue, he started talking, "He's gone. He's gone now that I need him more than ever. It's like he doesn't really care about me, he just goes away when I need his support and advice. Doesn't that make you wanna pound him to a pulp? But you know what?"

"What?"

"I can't exactly blame him because it's not his fault that he's not here. It's mine…all mine…"

"Shh Harry, you know that that's not true. It's not your fault, it was – "

"No. It really is my fault. I seem to bring rotten luck to everyone I care about…." He took a deep breath, "But he can't leave me now. I need him Ginny; I need him to help me go through this. I can't do it alone. It scares me so much Ginny, the idea of me being the only one to defeat him… I've heard it already and I'm scared."

She couldn't believe what she is seeing. Harry is trashing the Common Room! He is wildly picking up everything within his reach and throwing them against the wall. She felt tears slide down her already wet cheeks; the sight of Harry like this is hurting her. She's never seen him like this before, Harry Potter doesn't cry.

Watching him slide down the wall, Ginny made up her mind and rushed over to him. _I am going to help him, no matter what it takes. _She sat herself beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They sat like that for a long time. When she felt that he had cried all of his tears, Ginny asked why he was crying. To be quite honest with herself, Ginny was a little bit disappointed when Harry moved from his current position under Ginny's arm and answered her question. She missed his warmth.

After another wave of tears, Ginny listened intently as Harry talked to her. They had not really been that close, she wanted to remember this time as the first time she and Harry to be alone. She was quite shocked by Harry's words; he's blaming himself for everything! "Shh Harry, you know that that's not true. It's not your fault, it was – " but she got cut off. Harry then began explaining how scared he is and how much he needed Sirius' comforting presence right now. She sighed inwardly for she knew that no one could really replace Sirius.

"It scares me so much Ginny, the idea of me being the only one to defeat him… I've heard it already and I'm scared." Harry said. Ginny perked up a little bit. Scared? Harry is never scared? Of course, he gets nervous between Quidditch games, he gets panicky when he starts to face Tom but never scared. _What is thins thing that is making Harry so scared?_ Ginny thought. Clearing her head out of those thoughts, Ginny forced herself to comfort Harry. He really needs someone to talk to; he shouldn't really keep these kinds of things to himself, why doesn't he talk to Hermione and Ron?

Ginny hugged Harry tighter as pity grew inside of her. Minutes passed and her legs had grown numb. She stood up, lifting Harry along with her, "I've figured since my legs have gone numb, yours must be too." She smiled at him and suggested, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Harry stood up with Ginny and it's a good thing that he did though for his legs were killing him. She said, "I've figured since my legs have gone numb, yours must be too." Harry nodded his appreciation but what she said next caught him by surprise. She had asked him if he wanted to walk. With her. Alone. Since everyone's in the Feast. A slight wave of panic rushed over him and he couldn't seem to control his muscles. He just stood there, shocked to the core.

"Uuum…" he said, "I – uh – I don't feel like having a walk right now." He looked away from her and glanced up the boys' staircase. "Actually, I feel tired. I think I'll go to sleep…save that walk with me for next time?" he looked back up at her. Briefly, he thought he saw discontent flicker upon her face but it was gone a second later. It was now replaced by a cheerful smile. Maybe he imagined it.

"Oh, that's ok." She said, "And…uhhm…one walk saved." Harry smiled his biggest smile since Sirius' death and headed for the staircase. He counted his steps, each step describing something good about Ginny and wondering why he never hung out with her. Reaching his room, Harry collapsed on the bed, disturbing his neat covers. A sigh escaped him and echoed around the room. The room sure feels big without anybody else in there with you. Harry navigated his head so he was facing the setting sun, the windowpanes acted like a picture frame, making the scene seem unnatural, but Harry knew that it isn't. The beauty of nature shall never cease to amaze him.

Harry instinctively grasped the necklace that Sirius had given him for Christmas. He felt tears sting his eyes but he was determined not to feel sad anymore. He quickly untied it and pressed the pendant upon his lips. The little guitar grew and grew until it was big enough to hold on his lap.

He began playing, feeling the coldness of the strings under his strumming fingers. The fingers on his left hand began to get a little bit numb from how hard he was pressing to make the chords, he let all of his feelings flow into the tune and vibrated around the room.

Ginny sighed, she didn't know what came over her when she asked Harry for a walk. How could she do that? If they were in a different circumstance, she wouldn't have had the courage to do that. Whatever had made her think that Harry – THE Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who Lived, The Basilisk Slayer and the only person other than Dumbledore fears – would ever see her in that way, let alone go out with her.

But what he had said before leaving sent butterflies to her tummy. He said to save the walk for later, does that mean that he'll give her a chance? Ginny let out a very confused yet contented sigh, she slowly made her way near the window and picked up her pen. She had sneaked it from her dad's garage a few summers ago, it sure beats carrying around an inkbottle and quill all the time.

Before Harry began thrashing the room, Ginny was busy working on a song. At times when she felt that she had no one to talk to, Ginny can always rely for her notebook and pen to listen to her. Anything that she writes on her notebook, no matter how soppy it is or if it doesn't make sense at all, it would never insult her or tease her about it. Not like Tom. It probably helps that the notebook was bought from a Muggle shop.

So she sat there, right now, thinking about what had just occurred. She had never seen Harry act like that before, he looked so…vulnerable, so lonely. Tears escaped from her eyes, this wasn't the Harry that she knew growing up, the tear slid down her cheeks and landed with a soft thump on the paper, making some words run. She hurriedly scribbled that last words and began singing. Music always seem to relax her, she doesn't know why but ever since she heard Harry singing her song, it made her want to make more. Maybe someday Harry would sing some of it with her.

Finishing the song, Ginny sat up straight, brushed the tears from her face and began singing. She started off with a quiet shaky whisper, _"Why is that sad look in your eyes? Why are you crying? Tell me now, tell me now, tell me why you are feeling this way…I hate to see you so down, ohh baby. Is it your heart…oooh that's breaking all in pieces? Making you cry…making you feel blue…is there anything I could do?"_

As she reached the chorus, Ginny dropped all pretenses of being afraid of getting caught or worse; being over heard by Harry and began singing in her normal voice. _"Why don't you tell me where it hurts? Now baby, and I'll do my best to make it better. Yes I'll do my best to make your tears all go away. Just tell me where it hurts, now tell me and I'll love you with a love so tender._

_Oh, and if you'll let me stay, I'll love all of the hurt away…"_

Ginny looked out of the window, the sun had started to set, making the view of the Hogwart's grounds even more beautiful. She imagined what her walk with Harry would be like. She hoped that he really meant what he said and if it was, she wanted it to be unforgettable. Maybe a walk wondering around the grounds is good, especially if it's anytime during sunset. Ginny's breath caught at the image of her and Harry walking hand in hand towards the sunset. She knew that it'll never happen; she was just a silly girl to him so she quickly recovered and returned to her song.

"_Where are all those tears coming from?  
__Why are they falling?__  
Somebody, somebody__  
Somebody left your heart in the cold__  
You just need somebody to hold on baby__  
Give me a chance to put back all the pieces__  
Taking your broken heart  
__Make it just like new__  
There's so many thing that I could do…_"_Why don't you tell me where it hurts? Now baby, and I'll do my best to make it better. Yes I'll do my best to make your tears all go away. Just tell me where it hurts, now tell me and I'll love you with a love so tender._

_Oh, and if you'll let me stay, I'll love all of the hurt away…_  
"_Oohhh, gonna take it all away baby_  
"_Is it your heart…oooh that's breaking all in pieces?  
__Making' you cry  
__Making you feel blue  
__Is there anything that I could do?_

_  
_"_Why don't you tell me where it hurts? Now baby, and I'll do my best to make it better. Yes I'll do my best to make your tears all go away. Just tell me where it hurts, now tell me and I'll love you with a love so tender._

_Oh, and if you'll let me stay, I'll love all of the hurt away…  
_'_Tell me baby  
Tell me  
Oooh yeah  
Is there anything that I could do babe?  
Just tell me where it hurts  
Now tell me  
And I'll love you with a love so tender  
Oh, and if you'll let me stay  
I'll love all of the  
__Hurt away…"_

Finishing her song, Ginny pondered over why she had mentioned love, she is, of course, only 14 and is quite too young to be thinking about love. Or is she really? Especially if it's directed at her brother's best friend. She remembered what Hermione said about Muggle soap operas, how it is not good to date your sibling's best friend. It could totally ruin the friendship between Ron and Harry if they should date and Ginny didn't want The Burrow, she can't exactly forbid him to go, Ron would be furious at her…

Ginny shook her head out of her musings. Why is she even thinking about all of this stuff? She and Harry weren't even dating, why is she thinking about what would happen if she broke up with him? Well, her imagination does seem to run away from her every once in a while.

Picking up her stuff, Ginny made her way up to her dormitory before the Common Room fills up with people, it looks like the Feast is going to end soon and to prove her point, a group of First Years entered the room along with other people from upper years.

Feeling quite tired, Harry decided to stop playing his guitar but before he did, he muttered, "Tell me where it hurts…" he didn't know why he had said it, it just felt like he had to. Whenever he played his guitar – music seems to calm him down – he sometime make up new tunes and stuff and usually, he makes up a title for it. It just felt right, after playing that song in the Common Room a few weeks ago.

Sometimes, he would pretend to meet whoever wrote that song and imagined him working together making a new song or basing one on one of his already made tunes. It seemed childish really, making up stories like that just to placate his imagination. But the thought meeting her (he knew it was a girl telling from the handwriting) someday helped him go through unbearable times, like during one of his detentions with Umbridge.

Sighing to himself, it appears that finding that girl was a lost cause, it's nearly the end of the year and he hadn't found her yet. Harry patiently waited for his guitar to shrink back into a pendant again after waving his wand over it. This guitar has doubled its importance to him now that Sirius is gone. Harry reluctantly stood up and began packing, he wanted to sleep as early as possible, maybe even avoid Ron and Hermione before the next morning, and he didn't fancy waking up extra early to pack. He'd rather sleep in and let other people, mainly Ron, rush around the room as he slept.

**A/N: If you spot any mistakes, please tell me...I don't have a beta so I proof read my own work. I try my best though and I hope that you won't mind the mistakes. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry guys for the uber long wait! To be honest, I was caught up by my school work and writer's block. Don't you just hate that? So I'm treating you all today...two chapters! Enjoy!

"Quid agis?" Harry asked the Fat Lady, he was worried on what he might find inside. The outcome of the Quidditch match might not be good, they could've lost┘or won. Either way, Harry was still nervous. The Fat Lady's unreadable expression only caused Harry's nerves to grow. What if they lost? He'll have a bad reputation, he is the captain after all. He'll be devastated if that ever happens; he loved Quidditch for it was a lifeline from all stress in his life.

Harry stepped through the portrait hole and into the depths of the unknown.

There was silence as Harry straightened himself up, like the calm before the storm. Suddenly, the loud crescendo of roars was heard. His fellow housemates were celebrating like there was no tomorrow. Hands ushered him from the entrance but he wouldn't budge, not wanting to tangle himself with other people, not to mention that he was shell shocked. Harry craned his neck to see Ron, who, he was happy to note, was holding the silver Quidditch Cup proudly.

"We won! We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!" Ron shouted over the din. Harry grinned at shouted back, "Well done! You guys did a great job!" ⌠Stop being so modest Harry, we couldn't have done it without you." Ginny said, who was making her way to him, a huge smile plastered on her face. Harry blushed at her compliment and scooped her in his arms, hugging her. He didn't mind showing this kind of public affection towards her, and from the way she sunk into his arms, neither did she. It was only a matter of time before he gathers enough courage to ask her out. He knew it.

As he let her down, Ginny didn't let go of her arms, which was around his neck, and rested her head on his chest. Harry chuckled, "Comfortable?" Ginny lifted her head and raised her eyebrows in response. What she did next caught Harry by surprise. She kissed him. On the lips. Ginny Weasley kissed Harry Potter on the lips. In front of the whole Gryffindor population.

When they separated, they heard silence. So silent in fact that if you strained you ears, you'd swear that you could here the Slytherins from down in the dungeons. Every eye was on Harry and Ginny. Everyone saw what happened and they were all waiting for the couple's reaction. Not to mention Ron's┘and Dean's. It was common knowledge that Ginny and him were going out a few days ago and then broke up.

Harry, ignoring all of the eager looks from his housemates, whispered something to Ginny ever so quietly. Everyone strained their ears to catch what he was saying, even leaning over to get better hearing. "I believe you owe me a walk Ms. Weasley." Ginny nodded and started heading for the portrait hole, eager to leave the Common Room, but not before she captured Harry's hands in hers.

Harry and Ginny walked at a steady pace, both deep in their own thoughts. Harry was supporting Ginny's head as it rested on his shoulders, he could tell by the way she was leaning that she was very comfy. She was quite heavy and was slowing him down whilst he walked, not that he minded anyways. Finally, they reached the Entrance Hall and walked through the double oak doors.

Meanwhile, in the Common Room, there was still silence. Until Ron broke it. "My best friend...and my little sister." he stated, as if saying it out loud can prove him wrong. "My best friend and my little sister." he said more forcefully. How could this happen? Harry never like Ginny before, and didn't Hermione say that Ginny was over Harry? And wasn't she going out with Dean? "My best friend, my little sister...together." a smile crept on his lips, he was happy for them both. Ginny deserved a better guy that Dean and not to mention that Harry was the only guy that he trusts with her. And having Ginny in Harry's life will be great, she's way better than that Cho girl.

Ron shouted at the top of his lungs, "My best friend and my little sister!! Whoo!" he did a jig, sending nearly everyone into bouts of laughter.

"Oh Ron, get yourself together. As if you never saw this coming." laughed Hermione.

"Huh? But I didn't see this coming..."

"Oh, you must be that dense then." she teased.

"Hey! I resent that!" all he received was more laughter from his fellow classmates.

Smelling the fresh air, Harry led Ginny towards the lake, stating, "I like spending my time at the lake, it's very peaceful when you need to think." "Yes, I agree..." Ginny replied, remembering the times she has spent time by the lake, especially since her OWL work is coming by the hundreds, even she needed time to relax.

They fell into a companionable silence, they could hear the gush of the wind, the silent ripple of the lake, and the hush of the trees as they swayed from side to side. "Ginny..." Harry said to get the redhead's attention.  
"Yes Harry"  
"Why did you kiss me?" well, there's no use beating around the bush.  
"Are you complaining?" Harry heard the slight worry etched in her voice.  
"No!" Harry all but shouted, he placed a comforting hand on her cheeks. "Not complaining at all. I'm just - just wondering is all. Why me? I mean, you're a beautiful girl, talented, smart. You could easily have gotten any of the guys in the upper years and yet, you choose me. I mean, why me? Why don't you choose a guy that doesn't have a death warrant already signed and sealed. I attract trouble, I might get you into trouble, Ginny, and I sure as hell don't want that to happen. You might get hurt┘Why did you choose me"

"Why are you thinking like this Harry? I should be asking that question. Why did the great Harry potter choose me? The Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Basilisk Slayer, Gryffindor Golden Boy, Quidditch Captain, Star Seeker┘how could a guy like you ever like a girl like me? I'm just a plain girl with horrible red hair and annoying freckles. I know what you said Harry, but that's not true. I can't just randomly choose a guy and they'll automatically fawn over me. No. Guys get put off by my tomboyish clothing, I have a sharp mouth, in case you haven't noticed. Why did you, Harry, choose me?"

"That's easy...coz you're you." Harry replied, plain and simple.  
"Well, that's my answer too. I like you Harry, because you are your own person. I couldn't care less about those titles that you have," this caused Harry to smile in relief, "I don't mind about these troubles that you talk about, as long as you're with me and I'm with you, I'll be happy"  
"Thanks Gin." and Harry leaned over and captured her lips into his.  
"Harry, do me a favor..." Ginny asked, her eyes lighting with mischief.  
"Hmmm"  
Ginny pecked him on the lips, ran away and shouted over her shoulder. "Come on and get me"  
You know that you were always in my mind In my heart In my soul And everywhere that I can think of Laughter filled the air as Harry ran to catch Ginny. Who knew that she could run so fast? Speeding up, Harry hooked her hips and placed a chaste kiss. "Your turn." and ran away.

_You know that I will always be just fine  
__I'm okay  
I'm alright  
I am super  
And everything that I can think of_

_But not really  
And I am sorry  
'coz you're not here  
Lyin' next to me_

Ginny giggled and ran to catch up with Harry. Her breath came in raggedly and Harry, sensing her tiring up, slowed down a bit. This is what Ginny was waiting for and let out a burst of speed, easily catching Harry. She kissed him, teasing him a little bit by prolonging it. "Can't catch me"  
"You little trickster..."  
"Can't expect any less, being the sister of Fred and George"

_So come on and get me, get me, get me  
Baby I'm yours come on and get me  
You'll never be lonely, lonely, lonely  
So baby...come on and get me_

_You know that I have always dreamed of you  
Only you  
In the day  
In the night  
Every waking hour of my life_

Harry tackled Ginny unto the ground, after finally catching up with her. He lowered his head so his lips were only inches from Ginny's. Ginny shivered, she could feel his breath on her lips. He was teasing her. "Ha-rry, kiss me now!" she couldn't take it any longer.  
"Nope." she mock pouted. "Still no"  
"You're evil┘come on, kiss me or I'll kiss you-"  
"Nu-uhh, it's my turn"  
"You're killing me..."  
"Can't expect any less," quoting her from before, "being the son of Prongs..." he kissed her nose, "godson of Padfoot..." her left eye, "honorary nephew of Moony..." her right eye, "You don't stand a chance..." and finally, on the lips.

_But not really  
And I am sorry  
'coz you're not here  
__Lyin' next to me  
So come on and get me, get me, get me  
Baby I'm yours come on and get me  
You'll never be lonely, lonely, lonely  
So baby...come on and get me_...

Their breath was heavy and strained. Snogging intensely can do that to you. But nevertheless, Harry picked Ginny up and settled themselves by a tree. The sun was setting and it cast a lovely image upon the lake.

_come on and get me..._

_come on and get me..._

"Ginny?" Ginny lifted her head from Harry's shoulder. "Be my girlfriend?" he was answered by a kiss. On the lips.

Harry, grinning foolishly, asked, "So, how was the match?"

A/N Read and Review...


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of things had happened after Gryffindor's victory over the Quidditch Cup. One thing, perhaps, was that Harry and Ginny were now officially dating and were the hottest topic of gossips around the school. You could blame Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown for that.

It was Sunday afternoon and Harry and Ginny, Hogwart's 'cutest' couple even if the said couple don't know it yet, were making their way back from the grounds after a huge picnic prepared by the school's house elves and a very exhausting – if not, a little bit exhilarating – game of kiss chase. They slowly climbed up staircases, walked down corridors and, occasionally chased each other, their connected hands never separating until they reached they Fat Lady's portrait.

The Fat Lady was impatiently waiting for one of them to give out the password, her friend and herself was having their weekly tea party and Harry and Ginny were interrupting a very important discussion. "Hurry up and tell me the password, my friend over here is busy telling me about that cute guy over there." The Fat Lady pointed at that said portrait and flirtatiously waved at him.

Harry and Ginny, being in their own little world, didn't hear the Fat Lady until she screamed at them, "Password please!" They both looked up, faces flushed with either embarrassment or from too much laughter, and hurriedly muttered the password.

Laughter filled the Common room as Harry and Ginny entered through the portrait hole and leaving behind a very annoyed Fat Lady. Everyone else was in the Great Hall having their dinner but the couple decided to miss it, what's the point in having a picnic in the middle of afternoon if you are just going to eat again only a two hours later?

Ginny led Harry across the room and up the boys' staircase, obviously leading him to his dormitory.  
"Why do you want to go in my room?" he asked. She gave him a questioning look before replying, "Don't you want me in there? Are you hiding something from me Potter?" Harry shook his head no, "But why do you want to go there in the first place?"  
"Huh. Can't a girl see her boyfriend's room when she wants to?"  
"Course you can. It's just that it's a little bit messy." Ginny ignored Harry's warning and before they knew it, they reached the door of the Sixth Year Boys' Dormitory.

She pushed it open and the sight that greeted her was overwhelming. Socks and clothes were scattered everywhere. On the bed, hanging from half closed drawers, draped on the windowpane and, in Ron's case, on his bed. She could even see flashes of boxers under pillows and blanket. 'Gross.' Ginny thought as she made her way through the mess towards Harry's bed. Ginny was very relieved to see that Harry's bed was not that messy but it wasn't made; the blanket was a mess at the foot of the bed and the pillows were hanging dangerously over the side of the bed. Harry's neatly made bed.  
"Umm, Harry? Bachelor much?" Ginny asked as she picked up one of his boxers. It was plain black with a single snitch embroidered at one of the legs.  
"Hey! Give that back…" he grabbed it and stuffed it in his trunk. His neck was flushed pink. An awkward silence followed as the Ginny and Harry tried to not think about what just happened. "Nice boxers Harry…" Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She let out a giggle and the giggle turned into a laugh. Harry, feeling defeated, launched himself at her and started tickling her mercilessly.

She giggled and laughed as Harry tickled her sides, feet and knees. "Stop it Harry! I'm begging you – oof!" Ginny was pinned on the bed, Harry on top of her. "Whose the Tickle King?"  
"You are Harry…and I'm your Queen." Harry shrugged, "That's fine with me." And captured her lips unto his.

A few moments later, when air was finally needed, Ginny propped her head up with her hand and traced Harry's features. Around his lips, cheeks, nose and those awesome emerald green eyes. She whispered, "Has anybody told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Harry did not answer he just stared at Ginny. It seemed that she didn't want to be interrupted. "They're just so green, like emerald green. And your hair, it's so black and messy that it seems that you were just playing Quidditch a few minutes ago. I love combing my fingers through it and I love staring into your eyes. I love everything about you…" and in the quietest voice she could muster, she said, "I love you."

Harry's mind went into major alarm mode. Love? That word sounded so foreign to him. He licked his lips; he didn't know what to say. Does he say, "I love you" back or just nod his head? He opened his mouth and the words just tumbled out. "I love you too Gin. I know it might sound weird to you but you're the first person to tell me that you love me. Well, I'm sure my parents loved me but I can't exactly remember them telling me that. I love you Gin, I definitely know inside my heart that you're the only one that I'll love."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry soundly. She was so calm and serene on the outside, but on the inside, it's the exact opposite. Her mind was doing a jig screaming at the top of its voice, "He loves me! He loves me!" As she brought her head back, a flash of silver caught her eyes. It was the guitar pendant. Harry caught Ginny staring at it so he untied it and showed it to her.

"It's stunning isn't it?" It lied there, on his palm. Ginny could see the fine lines of the frets and strings and the little knobs, which the names escaped her. "Sirius gave it to me as a Christmas gift last year. Here, let me show you what it does." Ginny watched patiently as Harry brought the pendant upon his lips.

The pendant slowly grew and grew until it was the size of a normal acoustic guitar. It was black and on the corner, it had a lightning-shaped scar – just like the one on Harry's forehead. There were also red and green dots decorating the edge of the hole, it appears that Sirius was trying to tell Harry something with this guitar. Either that Harry already knew or he's really, really blind.

An idea struck Ginny. She couldn't hold it inside her anymore so she rushed, "Hey Harry, I got the bestest idea ever!"  
"Sure, what is it? It must be really good. You used 'bestest'." Ginny ignored his teasing remark and said, "Why don't we write a song together? I, not being boastful or anything, am quite good at writing songs and singing, and I know for definitely – and I am surest at this - that you can play the guitar expertly." Ginny remembered Harry playing the guitar back on her fourth year, she also saw him practicing some chords one night after everyone else was asleep – that was when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Ginny blinked a few times to get back to reality and waited for Harry's decision.

Harry considered the idea for a moment; everyone was in the Great Hall, no one will know about them until they enter the Gryffindor, which won't be for two hours or so. Harry cracked a grin at Ginny's sudden lack of proper grammar and said, "Sure love. What do you have in mind?" Ginny grabbed a stack of parchment and quill from Harry's desk and began scribbling quickly. She needed to write it down before she forgets it, the words were spinning in her head and as she spoke them out loud, they seemed to compliment them both.

After debating each other for the choice of words and tune, they finally agreed on something and all they need to do is see if the music and words go together. Harry readied his guitar and began playing. "Who'd have thought that this is how the pieces fit? You and I shouldn't even try making sense of it…" he sang.  
Ginny cut in, "I forgot how we ever came this far, I believe we have reasons but I don't know what they are…" Then they both sang, with hearts full of their love for each other, "So blame it on my heart…ohh oh. Love moves in mysterious ways, it's always so surprising when love appears over the horizon. I'll love you for the rest of my days…But still, it's a mystery of how you ever came to me which only proves love moves in mysterious ways…"

Harry remembered their first date, it was in the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta served them delicious food. After eating, she had whispered when wiping the tables, "Congratulations to the both of you, I knew you'd see sense someday Harry." He blushed deep crimson that time, deep enough to rival any blushing Weasleys. Ginny just giggled and replied, "Aren't we glad he did!" As he reflected on that happy day, he sang, "Heaven knows love is just a chance we take…we make plans but the love demands a leap of faith."

Ginny then sang right after him, "So hold me close never ever let me go…Coz even though we think we know which way the river flows…"

Then they sang together:

"It's not the way love goes…no ohh

Love moves in mysterious ways  
It's always so surprising  
When love appears over the horizon  
I'll love you for the rest of my days  
But still it's a mystery  
Of how you ever came to me  
Which only proves love moves  
In mysterious ways

Like the ticking of the clock  
Two hearts beat as one  
But I'll never understand  
The way it's done

Ohh oh oh

Love moves in mysterious ways  
It's always so surprising  
When love appears over the horizon  
I'll love you for the rest of my days  
But still it's a mystery  
Of how you ever came to me  
Which only proves love moves  
In mysterious ways…"

They sang as loud as they dared, not thinking about the people arriving at that very moment from the Great Hall. It doesn't matter who heard them, they loved each other that much to not care what other people thought about them. As they ended the song, they smiled lovingly at each other and met again with another kiss and a round of love you's.

Hermione and Ron craned their necks to look for their friends, Harry and Ginny. They were hoping to catch them in the Great Hall but they didn't show up, so now they are looking around the Common Room. Giving up, Ron plonked himself on a seat by the boys' staircase since all of the chairs except this one were taken. Hermione huffed at Ron for not being the good gentleman and letting her sit instead. She mad her way over to the stack of books that she had left a few hours ago and started reading them. But she couldn't concentrate. Something was bothering her. Straining her ears, she heard it. The sound of two people singing. Harry and Ginny were singing. But where were they?

Hermione dropped her book and followed the sound. Ron, seeing Hermione suddenly drop her book, ran over to her immediately. She must've found out something because she wouldn't just drop a book like that! Especially if it's entitled: Hogwarts, A History. "Hermione, what's wro – " Ron began but Hermione raised her hand to silence him. "Shh! Can't you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Listen!" They both listened, as they climbed the staircase, they voices of Harry and Ginny got louder and louder. Making the words become clearer and the sound of a guitar more obvious.

"Like the ticking of the clock  
Two hearts beat as one  
But I'll never understand  
The way it's done

Ohh oh oh

Love moves in mysterious ways  
It's always so surprising  
When love appears over the horizon  
I'll love you for the rest of my days  
But still it's a mystery  
Of how you ever came to me  
Which only proves love moves  
In mysterious ways…" They were singing behind the closed doors of the sixth year's boys' dorms.

"Hey, is that who I think is singing?" asked Ron to Hermione, who was pressing her ears on the door.  
"Depends," answered Hermione "on who you think is singing."  
"Oh, stop being so cryptic! You know I meant Harry and Ginny!"  
"Of course it's them Ronald! Can't you recognize their voices?"  
"But I've only heard Ginny sing, not Harry! How am I supposed to recognize him?!"  
"Stop being a baby and listen, did you know that Harry could play the guitar? Or is it your sister who's playing?" Hermione asked Ron, lifting her ear from the door.  
"How should I know?" Ron exclaimed in a whisper. "But I think its Harry playing, Ginny won't be able to play, she doesn't have a guitar."  
"And you're saying that Harry has?" Hermione asked.  
"Not that I know of… yeah… How did he get a guitar?" Ron pondered, his finger rhythmically tapping on his chin.  
"I dunno, he probably transfigured it."  
"Oh." Was the only response she got because at that moment, Hermione tugged on Ron's shirt, desperate to get them out of there. She just heard footsteps making their way towards the door, the music had ended a few seconds ago and now, the knob on the door was turning.

She quickly grabbed Ron's sleeve and dragged him down the stairs. She pushed him back on his seat and sat on the patch of rug beside it. She could now hear the laughter of both Harry and Ginny coming closer…they were now in visible sight…they were walking over to them. Hermione quickly tried to start up a conversation so it didn't look like she was doing nothing – that was so unHermione-ish. "So Ron, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts!" Ron, looking down strangely at her for a second, replied, "But how about house elves? They seem to pop in and out, remember Dobby?"  
"Hey guys, what'cha talking about?" Harry asked, his arm was around Ginny's waist and Ginny was leaning on his shoulders.  
"Oh, hey Harry, Ginny." Acknowledged Hermione, Ron just nodded at them. "Where have you guys been? You've missed tea in the Great Hall, Ron and I were saving you seats."  
"Yeah Harry! There was treacle tart, tough luck that you missed them." Ron piped in.  
"That's ok, dear brother," Ginny said, "Harry and I had a picnic earlier on so we weren't that hungry."  
"Yeah, and what I found out tonight was much better than infinity serving of treacle tart." Harry said, smiling a very wide smile. "Aww, that's sweet of you to say Harry…" Ginny crooned.  
"You found out how to apparate to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. Hermione smacked him on the leg, since she couldn't reach his head. "Ronald! You can't apparate to Hogwarts!!"  
"House elves Hermione!" Harry and Ginny exchanged amused looks, there's nothing like watching your best friends squabbling in the evening. Giving up, Hermione asked, "What did you find out Harry?"  
He smiled like he knew the biggest secret of all, "That's for me to know Hermione, and you to find out…" and with that, he took Ginny's hand and sat themselves on the recently vacated couch. Life was good.

A/N Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me

The break up has hit both Ginny and Harry hard. The both knew that neither wanted it to happen, but it just had to be done.

It was a shock to everyone who knew about their break up that the two were acting civilly around each other, if not, a little too civil for someone who just had a break up. Always sitting a few chairs from each other during mealtimes, glancing at each other when they thought that no one was looking, talking to each other about trivial things and sometimes, they were even found together in the kitchen at early mornings. Hermione suspected that it was due to their nightmares that was bringing them together each early morning.

One morning, whilst everyone was in the middle of breakfast, bar Mrs. Weasley who was cooking breakfast, Ginny approached Harry and whispered something to his ear. A curious look adorned his face as he listened to Ginny whisper her request. After a few moments, clearly thinking about what she said, he nodded his head and whispered back his reply.

It was odd watching the two communicate and everyone's curiosity was peaked, but unfortunately, well, fortunately for Harry and Ginny's case, it was too early in the morning for anything to process in each of the Weasley's minds. Hermione was too deep in her book to notice anything in her surroundings.

Harry waited till everyone had finished eating before untying his necklace. Ginny wanted to borrow it for a day, claiming that she wanted to try out a new song that she's just written. He wanted to ask if he could hear her but thought better of it. She might think of his as being nosy. And he certainly doesn't want her to be on his bad side, not now.

Finishing the last bite of his bacon sandwich, Harry stood up and headed for the living room, intending to find Ron and ask what he wanted to do today. As he passed Ginny, he surreptitiously dropped the guitar pendant unto her lap. Ginny, for her part, just kept on eating her breakfast and only nodded slightly to indicate that she knows that it's there.

Hours later, after lunch, Ginny had declined an offer for a game of Quidditch from the boys and was sitting comfortably in the lounge, her notebook opened in front of her across the coffee table and glass of orange juice, forgotten beside it. Harry's guitar was positioned snugly on her lap, ready to be played.

Her mum and dad were in an impromptu Order meeting at Hogwarts whilst her brothers - plus Harry - had taken this opportunity to play some Quidditch outside. Hermione was locked up in Ginny's room, reading the same book from breakfast. The book was old and dusty, Ginny noted as she thought of her friend, 'perhaps she's researching something.'

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she focused on the task at hand and positioned her fingers on the strings to start playing. Harry had taught her how to play a few weeks before they left school and she was glad that he did. Singing with an instrument does tend to spice up the song.

Clearing her throat, Ginny began singing.

*~*^*~*

Harry was enjoying himself immensely. He was in the air, on his broom, playing his favorite sport in the whole entire world. Fred, George, Ron and he were playing a game of two-a-side game; winner reaching the score of 100 gets to hex the losers with any mild hex they want. Not wanting to pass the opportunity of hexing George and Ron, Harry was trying his best to score as many goals as possible.

As he shot his second goal, Harry heard a familiar voice being carried by the wind. _"…over me." _The emotion in the voice left his mind blank, making him stop abruptly on his broom and missing the pass from Fred. 'Snap out of it Potter, you're just imagining things.' He thought as he sped back up, Harry stole the ball from Ron and made a quick pass to Fred, who was on his far left.

A few moments passed and Harry did not hear the voice again. After finally dismissing it as a trick of the wind, not to mention his mind playing tricks on him, he heard the voice again but this time, a distinct sound of a guitar can be heard in the background.

"_Oh no matter what I do  
Each night's a life time to live through  
I can't go on like this  
I need your touch  
You're the only one I ever loved..."_

His mind went to overdrive, he knew whose voice that belonged to and he regretted making her feel so sad about his decision. The sadness in her voice made him black out from what he was doing, which was retrieving the falling ball a few feet down from him. He was already leaning down and without noticing it, passed the falling ball. He was now only inches from the ground and he's still not pulling up.

"Harry!" three voices said in unison.

Finally, after a few unbearably slow seconds, he crashed into the ground without even crying out in pain. Ron, Fred and George rushed quickly to their fallen friend. Ron was by his side in a matter of blinks and was checking him over for any sign of injury.

"You alright there mate?" asked George, his broom laid forgotten by his feet as he watched his younger brother examine Harry.

"Yeah, that looked like a nasty fall." said Fred, worry etched on his face. When Harry didn't respond, Fred asked, "Harry? Are you here with us?"

"Harry...Haaaarrryyyy??" George waved his hand in front of his fallen friend's face and yet, he hasn't responded. Ron, being quite impatient, poked him on the ribs, successfully waking him up from his trance. He looked up smugly at his brothers, who rolled their eyes in return.

"You alright there mate?" George repeated his question.

"Nasty fall you had." Ron commented, "I think you broke your leg." He pointed at said leg and when he raised the trouser leg ever so gently, it revealed a nasty cut. The bone was visibly broken.

"I fell?" Harry asked, sat up, looking quite queasy at the sight of his leg. What just happened? One minute he was in the air...and then the next, he was here. Did he miss something?

"You fell from Merlin knows what height – " Fred began.

"And all you say is: 'I fell?'" George all but practically shouted.

"I fell." Harry stated. The idea won't stubbornly process in his brain for it was too busy thinking about Ginny's song.

"Yes you dolt! Bloody hell Harry, say something else." Ron smacked him upside on the head and gingerly poked the injured leg.

"Oh."

"Oh?" the twins said, quite furious that Harry wasn't panicking, or worried, or anything really. He's just sitting there on the grass, emotionless.

Ron quickly stepped in before the twins did anything that would cause Harry to go to St. Mungo's. "Err, guys I think we should get Harry in and, umm, ask Hermione for help I guess. Do any of you know any healing spells?" At the twins' negative, Ron continued, "Okay, Hermione it is." He hauled Harry up to his feet with the help of George while Fred lagged behind as he picked up the brooms and carried them into the house.

*~*^*~*

Strumming the beginning of the song, Ginny paused for a while, waiting for her cue.

"_I__ hear you're taking the town again_

_Having a good time  
With all your good time friends  
I don't think that you think of me  
You're on your own now  
And I'm alone and free_

_"I know that I should get on with my life  
But a life lived without you could never be right"_

A small smile crept on her lips; she particularly likes the coming part of the song. If only Harry was here with her, listening to her play, a proud smile on his face as he watches her play.__

"As long as the stars shines down from the heavens  
As long as the river runs to the sea  
I'll never get over you getting over me..."

Ginny could hear the laughter coming from outside. It was good to know that Harry was having fun; Merlin knows how much he deserves it...even if it's not with her. Sighing silently to herself, Ginny returned back to her song.__

"I tried to smile so the hurt won't show  
Tell everybody I was glad to see you go  
But the tears just won't go away"

Ginny could feel the wetness forming in her eyes. She missed him so much.

_  
__"Loneliness found me looks like it's here to stay_

"I know that I ought to find someone new..."

'As if,' the thought passed through her mind, 'I very well know that Harry is the only one. And he knows it too.'

_  
__"But all I found is my self always thinking of you_

"As long as the stars shine down from the heaven  
As long as the river runs to the sea"

Tears fell and splashed on the guitar but still, Ginny kept on playing. Her desire for Harry's presence was her incentive.

_  
__"I'll never get over you getting over me..._

"_Oh no matter what I do" _Ginny gave her all. Her voice rising until she knew it will be hoarse afterwards. But she did not care. All she wanted was her Harry.

_  
__"Each night's a life time to live through  
I can't go on like this" _Her voice broke as a sob made its way but she stubbornly pressed on.

_  
__"I need your touch  
You're the only one I ever loved..." _The lounge was filled with her voice and her voice was filled with her love, her need of Harry's presence. Her voice was filled with her loneliness, despite being in a family of nine, the sadness of being alone, without her love by her side...and it's tearing her apart.  
_  
"And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens  
As long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting __over me..._

_  
__"I'll never get over you getting over  
I'll never get over you..._

_Getting over...hmmm_

_I'll never get over you getting over..." _Ginny took a deep breath, knowing quite well that she wanted a loud ending. So, ignoring the fact that Hermione was just upstairs and the boys were only a few metres away from the house, she closed her eyes and sang with all her might._ "me..."_

As the dying notes went silent, Ginny let all of her tears flow but this time, there's a smile on her face. She would give anything for Harry to have heard her sing. Silence enveloped Ginny but it was ended as the kitchen door slammed open and Ron's voice echoed through the house. "Hermione, we need your help! Come 'ere quick."

A smashing of glass was heard followed by thundering footsteps. Seconds later, Hermione ran down the staircase. Her shirt was covered in black ink and her hair was haggard. "What is it?" her wand was out, she seemed to have thought that they were under attack.

Ginny followed the commotion and saw Ron, along with George, aiding Harry through the kitchen and onto a chair. They raised an injured leg onto a short stool as Fred conjured a bag of ice. Hermione and Ginny gasped simultaneously. No one noticed Ginny's presence in the kitchen and she preferred it that way.

"We were wondering if you knew any healing spells." Fred said, addressing Hermione. Hermione inclined her head to one side as she approached Harry; she waved her wand over the injured leg and muttered a long spell.

"You've broken it in two places and you're internally bleeding. How did this happen?" she asked as she tied her hair back with some ribbon and began treating Harry. "It's a good thing I still remember some of those girl scouts meetings. Now let's see, can someone conjure me some bandages?" George did so likewise and handed it to her. "Scissors?" Fred rummaged through some of the drawers before finally giving it to Hermione.

"Right, first I need to fix the bone." Hermione muttered another spell under her breath. "Knife?"

"Why do you need a knife?" Ron asked, eyeing Hermione warily.

"I need to make a small incision so that the blood will be released. Hand me the knife Ron." Ron nodded dumbly and obeyed her orders, returning shortly with a sharp knife and some cloth.

"Just in case you haven't heard Harry, I'm going to make a small incision on your leg. I'm sure it'll hurt a little bit, seeing as the bone is still healing but you could handle it. Right Harry?" when she didn't receive and answer from the raven haired boy, she looked up from the injury and saw Harry staring out the window, deep in thought. It seemed that he had not been paying attention for quite some time.

"Harry? Harry…Harry!" Harry looked down at Hermione, shocked at finding her there.

"Her-Hermione? What are you doing here? H-how did I get here? Wasn't I at the pitch?" he stuttered, the events from before were all coming back to him now. Flying, shooting, the voice – Ginny's voice – missing the Quaffle, following the Quaffle; but after that, he couldn't remember. He was too deep within his thoughts. A sharp pain on his leg notified him that Hermione had stabbed him already. He dismissed the pain quickly. He can vaguely feel her dressing the wound tightly, but not too tight to cause him discomfort.

Seating herself on the seat beside Harry and opposite Ron, Hermione asked, "So what exactly happen, you haven't told me the story yet."

Fred cleared his throat. George looked away and pretended to be interested on the patterns of the ceiling, in spite of knowing that there are no patterns etched there. Ron, seeing the not so ignorant looks of his brothers took it upon himself to tell the tale.

"Err, well you see – umm, this is what happened. We were just flying, y'know playing around, passing the Quaffle to each other when, err. Well, to put it clearly, Harry fell, to say the least."

"And?" Hermione pushed on, she needed to know what happened afterwards and why the lack of reaction from Harry. She was leaning on the table, eager to hear what Ron is about to say.

"Well, he fell. As you know already, the funny thing is though he didn't shout or yell or anything. There was no reaction from him."

"None?"

"None whatsoever. He didn't even know that he fell! Well, he didn't actually fall. More like crashed down unto the ground at such a high speed that could've squashed him like a bug smashing on our windows."

"Goodness, how?" Ron just shrugged, along with Fred and George. Silence followed as everybody pondered over what had happened. Harry was thinking over what he should do, after hearing Ginny's voice tinged with such sadness – he couldn't take it anymore. He must get back together again for she needed him and he her.

Ginny stood shock still in the doorway of the kitchen and the living room. Harry just had an accident. How does he get in such situations? Stepping back into the room she previously occupied, she seated herself on the couch and cradled Harry's guitar. She wanted to be in there comforting him but she can't. If only she could! She could ease his pain, if he was in pain, but he didn't look it. He had that faraway look on him. Perhaps he had heard her sing?

"Nah, he couldn't have. He was too busy flying around to have heard me." She said to herself quietly. 'Get well soon Harry.'

**A/N: I'm not that good with medical procedures so if I did anything wrong, please forgive me. I didn't know what to do with the internal bleeding so… *grins***

**Please review, I hope you like this chapter. The song is called 'I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me' by MYMP. Most, well, I think all of the songs for this story are by MYMP, they really are a great band and I totally love their music. I know that they have revived some songs, like 'Crazy For You' but I'll just say that it's by MYMP.**

**I'm out,**

**babedarlingpotter**


	6. Chapter 6

Only Reminds Me of You

Harry James Potter was lying down on his bed, his injured leg propped up on a pillow, trying with all his might to get some sleep. The Sandman seems to hate him for some reason for he could not catch a wink of sleep tonight. If only his thought on this day's excitement would leave him alone. One could only dream...but he still can't sleep!

Growling in frustration, Harry pulled off his blanket and hauled himself out of bed, careful to not irritate his wounded leg. Reaching for his crutch, Harry slowly made his way across Ron's messy room, out through the door and into the cold empty kitchen. He quickly regretted not getting a shirt on before leaving his bed for he was shivering slightly.

Seating himself one the edge of the sink and supported his leg on the kitchen table, Harry reached for his necklace around his neck only to be reminded that he had lent it to Ginny. 'Damn,' he thought, 'now I need to make another detour. If only my stupid leg will cooperate, but no...It had to get itself broken. I think Fate hates me.'

Ending his useless tirade, Harry whipped out his wand from the waistband of his pyjama pants and whispered, "Accio necklace." He hoped that the Ministry will let this one go off. It was only a matter of days before his birthday and what does a couple of days do to harm anybody?

The guitar pendant zoomed across Ginny's room from her bedside table, through the open window, down a few floors and through the open kitchen window to Harry's outstretched hands. Harry was surprised to see that there was a note attached to his necklace.

'_Harry,_

_Sorry that I couldn't give this back to you earlier but Ron insisted that you were resting and didn't want to be disturbed so I couldn't visit. I figured that if you woke up sometime during the night, you might want to play so I just attached this note to it. I don't know how you can get the necklace but I sure hope you didn't go inside my room!_

_Anyway, I hope you have a quick recovery coz your leg looked really bad. Goodnight and sweet dreams._

_Love,_

_Your Ginny'_

Harry smiled as he read the not so short note. He admired Ginny's determination when he saw how she signed it. 'Your Ginny...your Ginny, my Ginny. I like it.' Harry thought. He never really acknowledged Ginny to be his, but the idea wasn't half bad. He only wished that Ginny will accept him to be her Harry

As he pressed the pendant upon his lips, Harry could not think about what to do with his current situation. He knew that she needed – wanted – him for her song told him that much. He also knew that he'd do anything to get everything what she wanted. He loved her very much, so much in fact that the idea of losing her is killing him from the inside, even if he tried his best to not show it.

Pressing the cold metal to his lips, Harry watched the familiar motion of the guitar as it grew and grew. He strummed the strings. The sound echoes around the empty room, making it sound louder than usual. Looking around, Harry saw that the kitchen was immaculate, free of random pieces of food and hungry Weasleys, but it still held that feeling of home, unlike the Dursley's kitchen.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a flash of long red hair. It couldn't be Ron for he was too deep in his sleep to notice that he was gone while Fred and George were sleeping in their flats so that only left one person. Ginny was awake. Looking closer at the small crevice in which he saw the red hair, his eyes told him that there was no one there. But something else is telling him the exact opposite. Perhaps he was just imagining things.

"_I see you beside me_

_It's only a dream  
A vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memories__"_

As he played the soft tune to his song, his previous thoughts flew out the window. His mind is now focused on one thing and that one thing is troubling him so much. He needed an escape route from his mind but couldn't find any. If only Ginny was here to comfort him...

_"How could I ever let you go?  
Is it too late to let you know?_

"I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you"

Harry ignored the pain from his leg as a cramp was forming. He needed to vent out his feelings before he regrets actions by running away, or something as foolish as that.

_"You needed your freedom  
That's what I've thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied while you cried  
Rivers of tears  
But I was too blind to see"_

How could he not see the hurt that she's going through? How could he have been so ignorant of her feelings? Was she just putting on a brave mask for him whenever he was around? If only he could have her in his arms right now...if only he could smell her flowery scent...if only he wasn't stupid enough to break up with her...if only...if. 'Aargh, there are too many ifs and it's driving me...' Harry growled quietly in frustration but continued on with his song.  
_  
"Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more"_

His voice tried to let out a sob but he suppressed it. He needed to take things in stride. He can't cry, not now. Not now. People need him to be strong during these times – he can't cry! He could feel his tears flowing now; he just can't keep it all in anymore.

_"I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_

"Only you…

So come back to me  
I'm down on my knees  
Girl can't you see…

"How could I ever let you go?  
Is it too late to let you know?

"I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you

"I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
_When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_

"You...you..ooh  
It only reminds me of you"

Wiping the tears from his face, Harry shrunk back the guitar with a slight wave of his wand. It was nearing dawn and he needed to get at least a little bit of sleep, if he didn't Mrs. Weasley, not to mention Hermione and Ginny, will force him to lie in bed all day.

Harry took a deep breath before letting it al out in one go. He felt better now. Perhaps he can sleep better this time. Lifting his injured leg off of the table and grabbing his crutch, he made his way slowly, but surely, up the staircases and into Ron's room. There, he slumped into his bed to sleep.

*~*^*~*

Ginny felt something moving in her room, what could it be? Opening her eyes by a mere fraction, she saw Harry's necklace zoom across her room and out the window. Sitting up on her bed, Ginny decided to follow it and see where it lands maybe she'll get to talk to Harry tonight if she does.

She hastily grabbed her nightgown and hurried out of her room. She was now at the bottom of the stairs, hidden in a small corner by a shadow, listening to the soft sound of his guitar playing. Then, she heard him sing. It nearly made her heart melt, hearing him sing again.

As swayed to the music, she couldn't help but point out the sorrow in his voice. Was he regretting his decision? It seemed like it...This made her heart leap for second before she was caught in the chorus again. She loved the chorus, even if the way Harry sang it is a bit...unhappy.

Knowing that the song was about to finish, Ginny quickly made her way back to her room and settled herself on her bed. She checked her clock before closing her eyes to slumber. It was late...or should she say early? A smile was on her face as she finally entered the realm of the dreams where her dreams were filled with her and Harry...together.

**A/N: Hey all! Whoo, I'm glad this chapter's done. I kind of had a writer's block near the end...I blame the time really, it's night but I want to finish this...so here. It's one! *grins* Anyway, the song is 'Only Reminds Me Of You' by, you know who! (Not Voldemort! MYMP!)**

**Oki, I originally had Ginny sing this song but I thought that harry is more suited to this that Ginny. Some of the fics I've read had portrayed Ginny as the one with the broken heart. Well my story is the other way around. Ginny is actually taking the break up with her head held high coz she knows that it's the only way for Harry to know that she's safe. But that doesn't mean she doesn't miss him. She does. **

**I'm out,**

**babedarlingpotter**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh, I know, I know. I've been gone for years. But hey, at least I'm back, aren't I? To be honest, though, I've completely given up on this songfic story, but I suppose I was just really bored tonight and had nothing to do. I'm having writer's block in my other stories, and working on Songs of a Guiyarist just makes me feel like the creative juices are flowing... Yeah, at least this chapter's better written than the past chapters. I've grown as a writer, people! That's an accomplishment, at least =D **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything. The song 'Power of Two' and 'Especially For You' does not belong to me either. They belong to their respective artists, MYMP and Kylie Minogue. At least I think it's Kylie... I'm not quite sure at the moment ;D**

Especially For You

"Oh no, dear," insisted Mrs. Weasley. "You are staying right here, mister. You should've told me you're injured... waited all night... completely silly... Quidditch will be the death of me, I tell you."

Harry left Mrs. Weasley to ramble to herself as she gathered everything she needed for a trip to the town proper of Ottery St. Catchpole. The very morning after Harry's accident with the whole 'falling off his broom' thing, Mrs. Weasley had caught sight of his bandaged leg, much to all the younger Weasleys' (and Hermione's) displeasure. The entirety of breakfast was spent explaining what happened, and now Mrs. Weasley was dragging Hermione, and therefore Ron (who for some reason did not want to part with the bushy haired Muggleborn), to the town to buy the necessary first aid things to better clean Harry's wound.

"Some sort of potion or salve would suffice," Mrs. Weasley had said to Harry as she placed a plateful of food in front of him, "but I've loaned my Healing book to Xenophilius six weeks ago and he hasn't returned it since. I'd rathre stick with Muggle medicines if you don't mind, Harry."

Of course, after hearing that a simple potion or salve could help speed up Harry's recovery, Hermione was all up to digging up a few of her books and researching. However, Fred and George's frantic waving and miming of a guillotine chopping off their necks managed to silence Hermione before she could even speak.

"Mum's running low on ingredients," George said as an explanation.

"Yeah," agreed his twin, Fred. "And if you give her a potion to brew, she'd have to pop into Diagone Alley..."

"...and that's bad." George nodded his head solemnly. "We've got this new product, you see."

"Spanking new. Trouble is, Mum would never approve of it."

"Never," affirmed George. "Her sensibilites are far too delicate."

Fred made a face. "Old people these days... no appreciation for a good laugh."

Their explanation was quite confusing, but it had appeased Hermione somewhat and Harry, well, he didn't care at all as long as his leg was going to get fixed. It had troubled him all night, though he would never admit it to anyone.

So Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron were on their way to town, Fred and George were due to open and manage their shop for the day, and Mr. Weasley was at the Ministry working as he always was. And that left Harry in the Burrow alone... with Ginny Weasley still knocked out like the dead. Good thing she was, else she'd have insisted to come along with her brothers to Diagon Alley, and there would've been words exchanged between the two Weasley females and quite frankly, Harry didn't feel like listening in on family spats tonight. His leg had not enable him to get a full night's rest, not to mention it was nearing lunchtime and he could not do anything useful with a broken leg. Add to that, Ginny's still asleep.

"I suppose I'd just have to wait," muttered Harry to himself. He reclined on the sofa, stretching his arms and tucking them behind his head. It was summertime and the windows let in both the heat of the sun and the coolness of the wind. Before long, Harry was sweating through his shirt. "Oh, bugger it," he said, taking his shirt off. No one was going to see him anyway.

How wrong he was. About half an hour later, the only Weasley currently in the Burrow's perimeters stumbled down the stairs. By this time, Harry was fast asleep, not to mention snoring loud enough to wake up the dead.

"Sweet Merlin!" cried Ginny upon seeing Harry in the living room. "Well, I'd never think that dream would actually come true..." she admitted, quite shocked. Hesitantly, she entered the room and peered down at Harry. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, accentuating the taut stomach she never knew Harry had.

Ginny stood there for a while, watching Harry sleep, as she thought about what to do. Judging from the light outside, it was well after noon time. As shown by the quiet household, no one was at home. Her mum most likely was at the shops, getting something or other. Ron, Hermione and the twin might be somewhere outside, or perhaps they were at Diagon Alley working at the Wheezes. That could explain why Harry was left behind. Other than maybe to keep her company - didn't anybody bother to wake her up? - maybe it was because his appearance in a busy place such as Diagon Alley could disrupt the peace... if there could be peace in the war zone people call the Wizarding world.

A loud rumble shook Ginny from her contemplations. Looking down, she saw that Harry was awake, and that he was looking up at her with those endearing green eyes of his. "Hi," he said. Simple. Precise. And it completely managed to melt her heart.

"Hi," she replied. "Everyone's gone."

"I know," he said, sitting up. He seemed unaware that he was shirtless in her presence. "Ron, Hermione and your mum are down at the town proper, buying some things for my leg. Muggle medicine, y'know. The twins are at their shop and your dad's -"

"In the Ministry," interrupted Ginny with a smile. "I know. I see someone's hungry. Did you have lunch yet?"

Harry blushed at the mention of his stomach's blunder. "Not yet. I was waiting for someone to come back - not that I'm too lazy to whip something up. It's just that with my leg, I can't reach anything or do anything other than get myself a glass of water."

Ginny eyed the evil looking injured leg of his. "Yeah," she said. "I can see that. I'll make us some sadwiches, then. D'you need any help getting to the kitchen, or do you want to stay here and I'll bring them to you?"

"I'll come with," grunted Harry, sitting up.

"No," said Ginny, holding out her hands to stop Harry from rising any further. "Changed my mind. You stay here while I get the food. Rest that leg of yours." And with that said, she sped off into the kitchen, leaving Harry flustered after feeling both her hands on his bare chest.

"Damn," he cursed, falling back to the sofa, "that girl's going to kill before Voldemort gets a chance to."

The next couple of minutes flew by splendidly in a blur of ham sandwiches, pumpkin juice and easy chatter. After eating more than half his share, Harry found himself retelling the story of when Hermione had punched Draco Malfoy way back in his Third Year. There was a proud grin on Ginny's face, which made Harry beam with satisfaction. He made Ginny smile. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he liked it when he was the reason why Ginny was smiling.

"It must've been a fun night," commented Ginny with a sigh. "You guys have so much adventures, it's kind of envious."

"Not really. It's fun, yeah, looking back at it. But when you're actually living it? Not my kind of picnic, I tell you. That night when Hermione slugged Malfoy? Well, that was the night we saw Sirius and found that he was innocent. That was the same night Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf as well, and it was the same night a couple of Dementors nearly killed my newly found godfather..."

Harry grew silent and, Ginny, sensing the dark mood Harry was slowly sinking into, clasped her hands together and suggested that they take out Harry's guitar, which happened to be a gift from Sirius.

"C'mon, Harry," pleaded Ginny. "It's been ages since we've sang a song together. Please?"

Despite all his tries to avoid Ginny's hangdog expression, Harry succumbed to the manipulation and took out his guitar. He unclasped the necklace form his neck and pressed the pendant to his lips. The small silver guitar frew and grew until it was the real musical instrument, and Harry had to whistle upon laying eyes on it. It really was a beauty.

"What song should be play?" he asked as he positioned the guitar snugly on his lap. "Wrote any new songs lately?" he teased, nudging Ginny with his uninjured foot.

Ginny laughed and nudged him right back. "Nothing I'd want you to hear. They're just silly love songs. You wouldn't want to hear them."

Thinking back to the reason why he fell from his broom in the first place, Harry cleared his throat and idly strummed the guitar. A different topic of conversation, then. "How about we just go with the flow?" he suggested. "I'm feeling creative today, how about it?"

"What do you mean? You're not thinking of making a new song, are you?" Ginny reached for a small pillow and hugged it against her stomach. The last time she and Harry had made a song together, it was back in Hogwarts and they were still in the throes of teenage love. Visiting that road would be inviting trouble.

"Sort of..." Harry shrugged. "Something like that. C'mon, what say you?"

Now it was Harry's turn to turn on the puppy dog charm. It took a while, but Ginny finally acquiesced. The early hours of the afternoon passed quickly as the two brought their heads together to make a lively, bouncy tune. Certainly, there were arguments as to which tempo they should choose, which tune and which words should rhyme with this line... Suffice to say, the two never got past the second verse and the first two lines of the chorus.

"Let's try it from the beginning," suggested Ginny. The guitar was in her lap now, and the piece of parchment they had been writing the lyrics on was balanced precariously on Harry's knee. He was concentrating on writing the remaining lines of the chorus in accordance of the tune they had made up.

"Here," he finally said, handing the parchment to Ginny so that they could share it when they sing. "It's not the best, but it's not too shabby, either."

"Lemme see it." Ginny read over the lines. "It's decent," she admitted. "Now, let's see if it goes with the tempo. A one, a two, a one, two, three..." And they began singing. After the twenty second intro, Ginny took up the first line and sang: _"Now the parking lot is empty, everyone's gone someplace... I've picked you up and in the trunk I've packed, a cooler and a two day suitcase."_

From there, Harry picked up the song and sang the next line. _"'Coz there's a place we like to drive, way out in the country. We're five miles out of the city limit we're singing and your hand's upon my knee.."_

Singing through the chorus, their voice melded and complimented each other. Reaching the last line, Ginny ceased her strumming and found that she was staring not at the piece of parchment that held the words of the song, but at Harry's green eyes and something - something far greater than anything in the world - seemed to be pulling them closer, pulling them together, to meet halfway into a kiss.

And they did kiss, in fact. Their lips met into a sweet kiss, the kind that was barely there but you can feel it way into your very insides. At least, that's what Ginny felt, and she hoped that was what Harry felt, too.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, the longing evident in his voice. "We shouldn't, but..."

"You want to, don't you?"

Harry needn't say anything. He only needed to look at her with _those eyes_ of his, and Ginny was putty in his hands. She gently placed the guitar on the floor and, once her hands were free, grasped his face and pulled it towards her so that she could give him the kiss she had been wanting to give him ever since they had announced their break up. It was not the sweet kind of kiss, but the ones filled with emotion and laced with lust. Ginny swore that at one moment, there was even some tongue action in there. She couldn't be sure; her mind was a whirk of feelings, of half complete thoughts and... music?

Reluctantly, she broke the kiss and focused a moment on the music she was hearing. "Harry?" she asked. "Do you here that or is it just me?"

"I can hear you, Ginny," he whispered into her neck. He pressed soft, butterfly kissed up and down her jaw, across her chin and at that particular place where her throat just... ohh, that felt good.

"No, not me. I meant do you hear _that_? I can hear music, can't you?" Harry only shook his head. Thankfully, he stopped his ministrations on her to peer at her curiously. "Here," she said, picking up the guitar, "I'll show you." She strummed out a chord. "That's in my head right now and... I think I need to get it out." Shyly, she met Harry's eyes and asked, ever so demurely, "Wanna help me put it together into a song?"

Harry just grinned at her. "Of course. We make a great team, the two of us."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, multiply that by the power of two."

..:*~*BREAK*~*:..

"Done, finally!" exclaimed Ginny. She stretched the weariness out of her system, displacing the guitar somewhat as she did so. "Here," she handed the instrument to Harry, "you play the entire song. My hand's cramping. I think my fingers are gonna fall off any second now."

Harry snorted in disbelief but said nothing to disprove Ginny's claims. "You'd have to remove your legs from my lap, Gin. Make room for the precious guitar."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm making room, I'm making room." She adjusted herself so that her feet, which were cold for some reason, were wedged between the underneath of Harry's thighs and the rough sofa material they happened to be sitting on. "So, can you think of a title for this one?"

"What do you think I am, the king of song titles?"

"Well, I named the last song!" Ginny argued. "It's your turn now."

"Right, because 'Power of Two' was such an ingenious title." Ginny only stuck her tongue out, which fueled Harry's amusement even more. "Never mind that, thought. We'll figure out the title when we figure out the title. Right now, I think we should sing the overall song, okay? See if it sounds good or just stupid."

"Oi, it's not stupid!" Ginny smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "I think it's sweet," she said, and she cuddled closer to him, mindful of the guitar. Harry strummed the strings, and she asked, "Ready?"

Harry nodded and together, they sang the first line. _"Especially for you..."_ And then Ginny took over, singing,_ "I wanna let you know what I was going through. All the time we were apart I thought of you. You were in my heart, my love never changed. I still feel the same."_

"_Especially for you," _they crooned together, then Harry continued, _"I wanna tell you I was feeling that way, too. And if dreams were wings, I would've flown to you, to be where you are..."_

"_No matter how far. And now that I'm next you..."_

"_No more dreaming about tomorrow."_

"_Forget the loneliness and the sorrow. I've got to say, it's because of youand now we're back together..."_

"_Together_," echoed Harry. Together, they sang, _"Together, I wanna show you my heart is oh, so true and all the love I have is especially for you."_

The two teens sang, unmindful of the fact that it had been hours since the shopping group from Ottery St. Catchpole had left and, common sense would tell, were due to come home any minute, even after the prolonged luncheon Ron had insisted on at the pizza parlour and that long line at the pharmacy. As they say, ignorance is bliss, and that particular saying goes quite well with Harry and Ginny today.

Why?

Well, because if they knew that Hermione, Ron and his mother were coming up the road at that very moment they were singing, then they would just cease the music and that simple would not do. Music was the food for the soul, and Harry and Ginny's sould needed all he fixing it could get from their self-imposed separation. Still, that does not change that fact that they were overheard by Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, much to Harry and Ginny's dismay. Suffice to say, teasing remarks ensued. The only bright side was that neither of the twins overheard them. That, at least, was a silver lining.

**A/N: Any spelling mistakes are due to the fact that I've no spell checker at the moment. I'm working on that, never fear. Still, that won't stop you from reviewing, will it? Hehehe... please review! I don't know where this story is going, but I'm still listening to old MYMP songs so I suppose it's must be going somewhere. Again, don't forget to review!**

**=]**


End file.
